


Spicy Buffalo Wheat Thins.

by Bjork



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Commercials, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had warned you so many times about this. You never took him into consideration, not even once. But, with one final day so early, you never expected such change of events to happen. It left you reconsidering nearly everything you had, especially, Wheat Thins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Buffalo Wheat Thins.

Your eyes glazed and plastered over Tony, trying to figure out what exactly your husband was doing in the kitchen at three in the morning wearing night vision goggles, the strange red lenses giving the illusion of his eyes popping out like binoculars. 

“What are you doing?” You snapped at him, arms crossed over your chest and feeling slightly irritated that he was talking aloud to Jarvis from the kitchen area that was suppose to look like a complex of a real home from the inside. His muffled chatter disturbing your sleep which left you to investigate on their conversation.

You weren’t too surprised to see Tony sitting in a chair pulled out in front of the counter, wearing nothing but a long pair of black sweat pants and a white button up shirt he forgot to take off before removing his suit. 

A box of yellow box with a dying color drowning in a rushed ruby was sitting on the table, the tittle of the brand facing the other way while the back revealed nutrition facts you could less care about. From the look of it, they looked exactly like the Wheat Thins recently bought days ago. 

Tony turned around, looking somewhat surprised and slightly goofy as amusement flipped in your stomach, nearly forgetting why you came down here again as he pulled them off his vision to look at you.

“Oh, hey. Using night vision goggles to keep an eye on my Spicy Buffalo Wheat Thins to make sure nobody touches ‘em.” Tony explained casually, finding the situation more normal than you ever would. You instantly questioned back, looking back at Tony who turned around in his seat to give an example of the careful watch. 

“Who’s gonna take your Wheat thins?” You finally asked, trying to figure out who would sneak into the empty Stark Tower so early in the morning to steal a brand that was easily found in stores everywhere. Tony seemed to be bothered with your questions, swerving himself around as he nearly spoke over you. 

“Uh, I don’t know. An intruder, the dog, Bigfoot, Clint from next door.” Tony listed off with thick sarcasm, throwing his hands up as he tried to think of any remaining possibilities, finding you to bet he strange one on how un protective you were over your food. 

Already hearing enough of his large mouth, you turned to leave the room, being in hopes that he was now settled down and allowed you at least a five hour dusk of shut eye. Tony turned back to his Wheat Thins, pushing the contraption back down over his face as he focused on his food product.

“Hey could you get the light?” Tony quickly asked, already knowing you were leaving as you did as you were told, flicking the light switch off as you rolled your eyes, wondering how you fell for a man like him. 

“Thank you.” Tony replied back, all going silence as you took a step forward through the blinding darkness, not even Tony’s lighting chest could be seen through the darkness. 

With out warning, a loud crash startled you, causing you to jump in shock before switching the lights back on, fully agitated with him now as your voice roared through the continuing noises, being able to tell objects were being thrown as if it was an exorcism taking place, a menacing demonic roar nearly giving you the thought that there was. 

“What is going on?” You screamed in rage, swishing back around in the kitchen to see a large white beast backing up into the cabinets, shoving Tony along with him while his arms stayed securely around the coated white fur. 

You froze, your entire person going stiff as you blinked rapidly, trying to puzzle all the pieces together. Tony seemed to be struggling, trying to keep the monster down but failing horribly while the creature began to flail its arms around, knocking objects out of the wall if connected. You could hardly hear Tony’s voice, but only catching the smallest of his sentence. 

Suddenly, Clint dashed into the kitchen, wearing a black deep black outfit as he brushed past the counter where Tony was putting up a fight, the monster continuing to cry out with an ear piercing growl. Barton was quick to snatch the box.

“I was close! It was Yeti! Clint, check it out-A Yeti!”

With out saying a word, Clint was gone with in seconds, running out just as smoothly as he came, going out of sight and nowhere to be seen; leaving you in your frightened state of bewilderment and Tony to settle the claimed Yeti down.


End file.
